Hermione the Epic Quidditch Player of Awesomeness
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: “Come on, Mudblood. You’re on my turf now, though, I don’t even know why. How could someone who stunk horribly at flying get on the Quidditch team as Potter’s replacement, especially since he gets hurt every other game?” Draco taunted. slight DMH


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR. I don't own it. I'm not making money off of it. I'm just a bored teen who has nothing to do.

A/N: BOO! Haha, I scared you. Okay, maybe not.

* * *

"Oh that sneaky Slytherin Flint aimed the bludger right at Angela's head! I say he should be fouled for that! Am I right?"

"Jordan!"

"Okay, sorry Professor McGonagall. Anyway, Angela seems to be up and about. She has the quaffle and is heading for the posts and SCORE! Another 10 points to Gryffindor, bringing them back from the dead. It's 50-10, the 50 belonging to the snakes. Speaking of sna-"

"JORDAN!"

"Fine. Relax. I'm not gonna talk about how deceitful and slimy and lying and horr-"

"You commentate right, or I'

"I'll do it for you," McGonagall warned, wagging that finger at her student. Lee gave a sigh and turned his head back to the game going on in front of him. All around in the stands, students were cheering, while huddling together like penguins in a vain effort to beat the cold, icy wind.

"And Zusar has the quaffle and he's heading toward the Gryffindor goal posts. Katy is going in for an interception and NO! She misses. It's up to Ron now. If he doesn't block this, Gryffindor will be down by 50 once again. And Zusar shoots. Ron dives. And NO GOAL! Ron has just epically saved the goal. Look at him blushing up there."

Cheers broke out from all around, but mostly the Gryffindor section. The screams and rounds of applause even had some Gryffindors covering their ears in pain.

"And how is Malfoy doing? Hmm, he still hasn't found the snitch. Somehow, I don't find that surprising. Nope, not surprising at all."

"Jordan…" McGonagall warned again with no sense of amusement in her voice.

"Oh calm down Professor. No more shit about Malfoy. Instead, let's turn our attention the Gryffindor's seeker, here to replace Harry Potter, who is currently visiting Madame Promfey in the Infirmary, no thanks to a certain Slytherin. What was I talking about? Oh, Hermione. The poor girl is struggling to gain control over her broom, let alone finding a snitch. I feel for her, really, I do."

--

Up in the sky, Hermione was doing just that. She grasped her broom with both hands, silently cursing herself for ever getting up that high in the first place. She bit her lip, scrunched up her eyes, and tensed her body as she heard a body zoom by.

"Scared Granger?" a snotty voice taunted, which Hermione immediately recognized as Malfoy's.

"Leave me alone Malfoy," Hermione replied coldy. She let out a breath that she never realized she'd been holding.

"But why should I leave you alone? How could I when you're such easy prey." Draco gave a sinister smile, exposing his pearly whites. He directed his broom around Hermione, circling her like a shark.

Hermione's eyes snapped open and they shot to Draco, eyeing his handsome face. "Prey? So now I'm some sort of fish bait? Do you really want me to slap you again?" she asked, bringing up a hand in warning, only to yelp in surprise as she lost her balance. Quickly, both her hand went back to her the broomstick handle and her jaws clenched, her teeth grinding together.

Draco chuckled at her, closing in a bit. "A slap? Come on, Mudblood. You're on my turf now, though truthfully, I don't even know why. How could someone who stunk horribly at flying get on the Quidditch team as Potter's replacement, especially since he gets hurt every other game."

"You don't want to know," Hermione murmured quietly with her head hung down.

"I think I do. How? Tell me Granger."

"Snape found me doing…something…and this was my punishment."

"Something? Uncle Sev is so sneaky. I've got to give him props for this. We're winning wonderfully."

Hermione sent the teen a glare, "Not if I catch the snitch."

"You think you're going to catch the snitch? I doubt that. You'd never catch the snitch, esp-" Draco cut himself off upon seeing a glint out of the corner of his eye. He sent his broom into a dive, zooming after it.

Hermione stared absently for a moment before the thought caught up to her. She spun around and forced her broom to follow the blonde, her eyes trained on the object inches from Draco's hand. The exhilaration reached her and she could hear the blood rushing through her and she inched closer and closer to the pair.

Before she realized it, she was neck and neck with Malfoy and they were both in an epic dive, both racing for the snitch and letting the crowd's cheers fuel them. The snitch was in arm's reach and Draco was reaching for it. Hermione was too frightened to let go, knowing she'd fall.

But yet, Draco moved on. Just as his hand was going to close around the fluttering object, Hermione let out a scream. Draco withdrew his hand in shock, looking back at Hermione in alarm.

Hermione took that as a sign to go on. The broom's velocity increased, sending her diving for the snitch, meanwhile toppling off her broom and landing on the dirt below.

She winced as she landed on the dirt face first and skidded. The first thing that hit her was that her mouth was full of dirt and rocks. The second was that she was cradling the snitch in her right hand. The third was that the game was the pain.

Cheers filled the stands and the crowd went wild for the heroine who just made Gryffindor win. The Gryffindor team landed, surrounding their hurt player and congratulating her while giving her looks of concern. Hermione just stumbled up, nodding absently and spitting the dirt out of her mouth. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the horrible taste in her mouth whilst handing off the snitch to Ginny, who gave her a solicitous look.

Madame Promfey pushed through the hoard, immediately tutting at the scrapes that littered Hermione's body. She quickly patched her up and left her to the celebrating as the rest of the Gryffindors piled in from the stands.

Lee was one of the first to get to her, a microphone in his hand. "Do you have anything to say to the slack jawed snakes staring at you in amazement?"

Hermione nodded, a grin on her face. "Never say never. And, I owe you something Malfoy. Be prepared later." Hermione brought up her hand at Malfoy and the blonde's eyes widened comically.

Laughter rang through the crowd and Harry limped up to Hermione, clapping her on the shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You rock, Mione!"

Back in the Slytherin crowd, Draco glared at Harry, a green monster bubbling inside his chest. Why did Potter get to kiss her? Albeit completely brotherly, it was till a kiss- One that Draco wished he could give. Instead, he'd be recieving a slap sometime later in the year.

Ah, the joys of young love.

* * *

A/N: BOO! Come on…I got to have scared you this time. I bet at least one of my readers is scared… You know you are!

Haha, this was inspired by my own fall…But mine was not as epic…and neither did it heal as quickly. Nor was it the cause of any cute guy. Oh well.

Hopefully any reviews I get from this (once I get internet) will ease my boredom? Please review!!! Spread the love.

Anyway, this is what results of me having no internet for the time being…And not wanting to get up to turn on the TV. –sigh-

With blue skies ahead, yes, I'm on my way! (to find the TV remote) [sung to the tune of On My Way by Phil Collins (I was listening to that song while typing this A/N)]

Oh and, you all know I had to include some Dramione in here. So there it is in the last few sentances.

XOXO

Flame

PS: : I'm just about to post the fic and decided to make one last comment. The internet is here! Anyway, I never actually got up to get the remote. Too lazy. Instead, I played solitaire. And did you know you could LOSE at solitaire? You guys wanna know my horrible luck? Don't laugh. Games played- 17 (all today). Games won- 9. Win percentage- 52%. (Nah, never mind. You guys can laugh.) You guys do realize how pitiful that is right? I fail at solitaire. –bangs head against table- Ooh…You can reset the win-loss thing. Hmmm. Nah, I won't be a cheater –cough-. I'll suck it up and be the failure I am.

Oh, and it was spider solitaire. At beginner level. No suits. No colors.

Yes, laugh all you want. I'm actually laughing too. Oh wow… I fail horribly.


End file.
